Don't Let Me Ne the Last to Know
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: This is an old story of mine...so pleaz forive me if its weird


Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know by Rage Barton  
  
Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know by Britney Spears  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, as you probably know, I don't own Gundam. It is owned by the lucky people of...well I can't remember their name right now. So, you lucky people don't sue me. I am innocent. (-_-;;;) and I mean you no harm earthling. Take me to your leader. Wait, wrong story...hehe.   
  
This is a few years after Endless Waltz. So, some Heero behavioral changes have happened.  
  
"Relena!! It's nice to finally see you! Your always in that office of your and busy at work so we never see you."  
  
"Oh Catherine, I'm happy to see you too. I wanted to take a break but there was just soooo much work!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here girl!"  
  
"Me too Hilde."  
  
The camera pulls away and you can see Sally, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Relena sitting around a table in a beautiful café.   
  
"So! How's Heero!! Has he told you about his feelings?!?!"  
  
"Oh Sally, stop making fun. Even though Heero is human, I sometimes think he doesn't have any emotions!! Especially not for me!!"   
  
"Relena, you know he loves you!!"  
  
"How can you tell with that face of his Sally! It's so handsome and dead...OUCH!!"  
  
"HILDE!!"  
  
"Sally, it's okay."  
  
  
"Duo!! Wefei!! Chill out you two. Stop it. We're in a café. Behave! Okay, so, who's hungry?"  
  
"MMMEEEEE!!!!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Hehe. Wefei, calm down. Let's be more...formal."  
  
"Quatre's right."  
  
  
Heero, Quatre, Wefei, Trowa and Duo came into the café. They're all wearing their cloths from Endless Waltz.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil." Whispered Sally.  
  
The boys move to the other side of the café without noticing the girl. They sit down and order some cake. Even though the boys are on the other side of the café, the girls can still hear them.  
  
  
"Heero, have you told her yet."  
  
Music can be heard.  
  
"No, we're not meant to be. We're total opposites. I'll only ruin her image. You guys know that my reputation isn't.......well...spotless."  
  
My friends say your so   
into me  
And you need me desperately  
They say you say we're  
so complete.  
  
"Who knows about it Heero?"  
  
"Girls I can trust."  
  
"Women!! You told women! That's an injustice. They'd probably blab it out."  
  
"I know I can trust them Wefei. They're close to her, but they will keep a secret...I hope."  
  
But I need to hear it  
Straight from you  
If you wan to me to  
believe it's true  
  
  
"Just tell her Heero. Love will pull through. You know you love her and so do we. Does she know?"  
  
"Don't think so. It's been hard, on me not to tell her. But I love her and knowing she'll be happy without me will be reward."  
  
"OH Heero, tell her! She's crazy about you!"  
  
"Well if she is, she's hiding it well. We're nothing but friends...that's all we'll ever be...unfortunately."  
  
"I don't get it Heero. You love her as much as I love Hilde, Quatre-Dorothy, Wefei-Sally and Trowa and Catherine."  
  
"That's because I love so much, I am willing to give her up for her to be thought of as perfect and stainless."  
  
I've been waiting for so long  
it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the   
words, please  
  
"She'll be happy with you Heero."  
  
"Quatre, I can't give her anything. All I have is me and m past."  
  
"She'll be happy with what you have to offer, your love and yourself."  
  
"My love...?"  
  
Don't,don't let me be the last   
to know  
Don't hold back  
Just let it go  
I need t hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the   
last to know  
  
"It'll be our secret, guys."  
  
"Not any more!!!"  
  
"What do you mean Duo?"  
  
"Ehh...don't look now but it ain't no secret no more."  
  
"No way...it can't be...the odds are..."  
  
Heero turned around to find the girls in the next table looking at him. Relena, blushing a violent shade of magna.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"Heero...or should I say lover boy?"  
  
"Catherine!"  
  
"Trowa! Let go!"  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Is it true Heero?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes, I do love you."  
  
  
:):):):):) What you think? It's my third creation so I think need so practice. Send me comments. PLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!! This is a while after Endless Waltz may I remind you so Heero isn't his typical Heero behavior. Hop you like it. Think I should make more sonfics.? Please send comments!!  
  
  



End file.
